


Bunniculia growing up

by Familyisimportant



Category: Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, shifter bunniculia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Bunniculia and Chester survive the demolition of the theator, Bunniculia disappears. But a boy about sixteen years old start hanging around the Monroe household. Does HE know anything about Bunnnicula's dissapearence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunniculia growing up

Harold sighed as he looked out at the road. The boy was back again. He looked much weaker than the first time. All he did was stare at the house. Never approached it, just stared. This night, he vanished. "Weird." Harold muttered.

"What is?" 

He jumped to see Chester behind him. "Don't do that!" Chester's reply was cut off as the boy appeared in their house. 

"Harold? Chester?" he uttered, than collapsed, and started to shrink. Within seconds a black and white rabbit they thought they will never see again laid in the boy's place.

"Bunnicula?" Harold gasped as Chester went to get the small rabbit some vegetables to feed from. He did not tell Harold 'I told you so', he was too worried about his friend.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Chester muttered cuss words under his breath. In the excitement he forgot his son, Arthur, slept in the kitchen.


End file.
